When I See You Move Now
by Kristan Miracle
Summary: This is a one-shot based off one of Noah's letter from the actual book. The letter about Allie being pregnant. I hope you enjoy. Let me know!


The letter that this based off of:

_ When I see you now - moving slowly with new life growing inside you- I hope you know how much you mean to me, and how special this year has been. No man is more blessed than me, and I love you with all my heart._

The story:

*Noah POV *

"Daaaddy!" Edmund, my three year old son, greets me as he comes through the house. One of the best parts about getting off work and coming home.

"Hey, Buddy." I crouch down, opening my arms to scoop him up. I do. I lift him high in the air, causing him to giggle. Sounding just like his mother.

"Higher, Daddy, higher!" He chants. I toss him lightly into the air, and catch him. Both of us laughing.

"Mmm. The house smells good. What's that about?" I ask, place him on my hip, and walk toward the kitchen.

"Mama and I mades you a surprise!" He smiles, so proud of himself.

"You mades me a surprise?!" I ask mocking his childish grammar.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Let's go see what it is." We walk in into the kitchen. It smells strongly of gingerbread and coffee.

"Noah! There you are! I was just wondering where you were." She looks up from the counter she was working at. I walk over to her, sharing a kiss with her.

"How was your day?" I ask. She takes some of the freshly baked gingerbread and places in my mouth, then Edmund mocks me, wanting her to do the same to him.

"It was alright. Eddie and I did laundry, worked on his ABC's, and talked to granny on the phone. Then, we started dinner and dessert." She says with her Allie-like attitude and peppiness.

"And, how about this little one? How's the baby doing?" I lay my free hand over her 7 months pregnant stomach.

"The baby's fine." She smiles, while glancing down at her enlarged abdomen. She looked simply radiant though. Her hair was messy from the days work, and there were no traces of make up on her face. Just the way I like her. My fingers linger there on her stomach for a little longer. We discuss a few things, Ed counts for me by himself, then Allie says dinner's ready. I set my son down to help set the table.

"Come on, Big Boy." I tap the chair next to mine, encouraging Eddie to sit with me. He smiles and hoists himself up. Allie sits at the end of the table, to my right side.

"Oh, Noah. I forgot to feed Clem. Will you? Real quick?" I nod, stand up, and lean over to quickly kiss her forehead. I grab two biscuits as a treat for her. I open the back door, and call for Clem to come. I fill her bowl with food, give her the treats, and scratch behind her ears.

"What a good girl." I pat her head before heading back in and washing my hands. I sat back down with my family then said grace. We proceeded to fill our hungry tummies.

Allie began to clean up mess from dinner, while Ed sat on my lap, coloring a picture for us. I take a moment to look up at Allie. She is so beautiful. I could not ask for more than what I have here. I watch her walk across the kitchen, putting away dishes and lightly singing the Christmas carol that the radio was playing. It took a lot not to laugh at her slow pace. Even though, it's not entirely her fault, I'm sure that a slug could beat her pace.

"What's so funny, Goofy Grin?" She asks.

"You." I say aloud. She gives me a playful snarl, and makes her way over to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder, with her fingers playing with the ends of my hair. I wrap my free arm around her waist, and lazily kiss the side of her stomach, then lay my head against it.

"What are you drawing, Baby?"

"It's us. Me, Daddy, Clem, and You. Look." Edmund answers, holding up the paper.

"Good job! Now, come on, Mr. Calhoun, it's time for your bath." Allison smiled from across the table at our messy boy.

"Okay." He hops down from my lap, taking his mother's hand.

"We'll be done in a few minutes, then we can get ready for bed." She and the boy disappear upstairs. I pull out a pen and paper. This is one of those moments.

_My dearest Allie,_

_ Tonight you look amazing. And, you are glowing, like the sun as it rises. And, your smile is as the sun too, warm and inviting. Your voice, as of the sweet angels heard on high. The house smells rich with ginger bread and coffee. And, Ed runs around singing the two Christmas carols he knows. And, while we were cleaning up dinner, I even heard him trying to tell Clem that she has to think she's a reindeer. It's these moments when I know I'm blessed beyond compare. You, Edmund, and our newest baby are the light of my life._

_ When I see you now - moving slowly with new life growing inside you- I hope you know how much you mean to me, and how special this year has been. No man is more blessed than me, and I love you with all my heart._

_ This night would be considered so simple to others, but to me, I wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world._

_ With sincerest love,_

_ Noah._

"Noah." I hear her sweet, soft voice call to signify that she's ready for bed. I set the pen down, leaving the letter there for her to see in the morning. I climb the stairs to sleep with my lover.


End file.
